Zod
by charming writer
Summary: In this episode Clark’s trapped in the Phantom Zone Martha & Lois’s planes crashed, Lionel & Chloe are in trouble in Metropolis & Lex/Zod tries to repopulate the world with Lana as his prize. Kara-Zoe EL comes to Earth after hearing what’s happened there


**Zod**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own any of the Smallville characters or the character Kara Zor-El they all belong to WB Productions and DC Comics.**

**Author Notes:**** In this episode Clark's trapped in the Phantom Zone Martha & Lois's planes crashed, Lionel & Chloe are in trouble in Metropolis & Lex/Zod tries to repopulate the world with Lana as his prize. Kara-Zoe EL comes to Earth after hearing what's happened there in Argo City & pulls Martha & Lois out from the crashed airplane & carries them into the Fortress Of Solitude & warms them up enough to safe them then goes to Metropolis & accesses the damage there where she saves one Oliver Queen from who comes into this story after moving to Metropolis from Stars City. **

**Extra Note:**** Kara will be Supergirl here but because of the the fact of the hospital scene in "Arrival" wherein everyone saw her there she'll be more careful who she is also because once she saves Oliver he tries searching for the woman who saved him. **

_Season 6 Premier_

_Lex Luthor's talking over in a voice over._

Lex: Previously on 'Smallville'

Flashback Season 5 Finale

Fortress Of Solitude 

_Jor El's talking to Clark here. _

Jor-El: You must find the human vessel & destroy it.

Lionel's Office 

_Clark & Lionel talk about Lex._

Lionel: The cost of one life is the price that must be paid.

Clark: Even if that life is your son?

Kent Barn

_Lana saying how she could ever have loved Clark. _

Lana: I don't know how I could have ever loved you.

Daily Planet

_Chloe talks frantically to Clark after Brainiac's released the virus. _

Chloe: I don't know if I'm ever gonna see you again.

Luthor Mansion Study

_Lex's talking to Lana._

Lex: You need to know the truth about me.

_Lana gasps at what Lex says when she sees his hand heal after Lex's stabbed it. _

Kent Barn

_Time lapse later._

Clark: I won't let you destroy this planet like you did Krypton.

Lex/Zod: You don't have a choice.

Milton Fine: Then it begins.

_A light pours outta Brianiac after Clark stabs him with a Kryptonian knife & goes into Lex._

Lex: Aah!

Clark: What have I done?

Milton Fine: You've opened the portal for Zod!

Metropolis City

_Indicant shouting's heard throughout the whole city. _

Chloe: Mr. Luthor! Aah!

_Lex's voice is heard overhead again. _

Lex: & now the season premiere of 'Smallville.'

Phantom Zone

_Lying on the ground unconscious Clark moans a little & wakes up. _

Clark: (Moaning) Uhh.

_Getting up he recognises where he is from when he was here before with his cousin Kara. _

Clark: Oh no not here again.

_Thinking for a couple seconds Clark tries remembering something. _

Clark: Okay how did I get outta this before?

_Remembering, a bit later Clark answers._

Clark: The Void near Zoltar's house. We climbed the cliff there. The portal back should be open.

_Looking around the vast wasteland Clark appears nerved. _

Clark: (Nerved) But which ways the house?

_Choosing a direction Clark walks that way forward. The bad weather blowing a strong wind hinders him a lot. Not noticing a steep hill below Clark stepping into it looses his footing & falls down. Screaming as he goes ever downward he grips onto a ledge at the end & tries pulling himself up. The G force of the wind stopping him makes Clark loose his fingers on the ledge. Just as he's about to fall into the depths below forever a hand grabs onto him & pulls him up. _

Clark: (Coughing) Thank you.

Raya: Welcome to the Phantom Zone.

Opening Credits

Somebody save me let your waters break right through  
Somebody save me I don't' care how you do it  
Just save, save come on I've been waiting for you

Just save me, save me I've made this whole world shine for you  
Just save, save come on

STARRING

CLARK KENT

LANA LANG

LEX LUTHOR / GENERAL ZOD

CHLOE SULLIVAN

LIONEL LUTHOR

LOIS LANE

MARTHA KENT

GUEST STARRING

KARA ZOR-EL / SUPERGIRL

JOR-EL

NAM-EK KRYPTONIAN MALE

OLIVER QUEEN

RAYA

JIMMY OLSEN

Council Of Elders Argo City

_A meeting of the Council Of Elders is taking place as the whole entire city's there._

Vultan: Something's happened on Earth.

_An Argonian male speaks. _

Argonian Male: What's happened?

Elder Member: We don't know. Duran was sketchy on the details but it's bad.

_An Argoonian female comes forward._

Argonian Female: How bad Vultan?

Vultan: End of the world bad.

_A second Argonian male speaks. _

Second Male: So Kal-El can stop it.

_Zor-El Kal-El's uncle answers the man._

Zor-El: Kal-El hasn't had the training to do so yet.

_His daughter Kara steps forward._

Kara Zor-El: Exactly he doesn't have all his Kryptonian powers yet.

_The first Argonian male speaks. _

Argonian Male: Well from what we've heard so far he's done pretty well without all his powers.

_The Argonian female who spoke just now talks again. _

Argonian Female: Then why are we hearing about this now? If Kal-El's as powerful as you say he is then he should've made short work of what's happened.

_Zor-El's wife Alura speaks._

Alura: Unless something happened to him.

Second Argonian Male: Like what? He's Kryptonian.

Kara Zor-El: Who's, been in trouble before.

Second Argonian Male: Because he's weak. He's lived among humans too long.

Zor-El: Well whatever something's happened & it needs sorting out.

Argonian Male: We're not allowed to interfere in human events Zor-El which your daughters done already.

Kara Zor-El: If we don't interfere the world will die.

Argonian Female: Yes but Kal-El will live even if the humans die.

Alura: But he won't survive without them. As you, said.

_She points to the 2__nd__ Argonian male._

Alura: He's lived among humans too long. They've shaped him into the man he is today. He has friends & family there. & if they died then so would he.

Vultan: Alura's right. If we're to ensure Kal-El's survival & the survival of his future we must act now.

_The first Argonian male speaks. _

Argonian Male: How?

Vultan: Kara's been to Earth before. She knows the people there. With her & Kal-El's powers combined they can save his planet. Are you willing to this Kara?

Kara Zor-El: Yes Vultan.

Elder Member: Good. Take this octagonal disk & go to one of the portal conducts & it'll transport you to earth.

Kara Zor-El: I'm not going by biosphere?

Vultan: They'd take too long.

Kara Zor-El: Okay. But how will I get back?

Elder Member: The same way you've come back before on Earth. Go now & god speed Kara.

Kara Zor-El: Yes sir.

_She bows down to the Council Elders then leaves walks out the room._

Portal Conduct 

_Standing in front of it Kara places the disk in the portals slot & a massive ball of light shines around her. She disappears soon afterwards then arrives in the Fortress Of Solitude afterwards._

Fortress Of Solitude 

_Looking around dressed in as Supergirl she recognises the familiar surrounding's from last time. The spirit of Jor-El talks to her._

Jor-El: Hello Kara.

_Hearing him Kara speaks._

Kara/Supergirl: Uncle Jor-El I was sent by the council.

Jor-El: Yes I know.

Kara/Supergirl: What's happened here?

_Jor-El tells her the events that have unfolded already. Kara's shocked to say the least._

Kara/supergirl: But Brainiac's dead. Clark & I destroyed him.

Jor-El: No you only destroyed a copy of him. To fully destroy the brain interactive construct you must destroy the spaceship which connects him to it.

Kara/Supergirl: What about Lex?

Jor-El: He's been fully overtaken by Zod.

Kara/Supergirl: & where's Clark?

Jor-El: The Phantom Zone banished by Zod.

_Hearing this Kara/Supergirl puts her right hand over her mouth._

Kara/Supergirl: Oh god.

Jor-El: Yes it is distressing Kara but the situation at hand is more important at the moment. With Kal-El gone you are this planets only hope of survival.

_Hearing a slight murmur from outside with her super hearing Kara/Supergirl speaks._

Kara/Supergirl: I can hear someone outside.

Jor-El: Yes a plane crashed after a copy of Brainiac brought it here.

Kara/Supergirl: Who's inside?

Jor-El: Lois Lane & Martha Kent.

Kara/Supergirl: (Worried) Oh god I have to help them.

_Reacting quickly she speeds it outta the Fortress & over to the plane._

Artic Circle

_Coming up to the plane wreckage Kara/Supergirl finds Lois & Martha on the floor. Bending she looks at them._

Kara/Supergirl: Lois? Aunt Martha?

_Standing up she zeros in on them & x-rays them both making sure there okay. Seeing that they are she breathes a sigh of relief._

Kara/Supergirl: (Relief) Thank god.

_Going to the front of the plane Kara/Supergirl checks the cock pit to find no one in there. Going back she bends down on the floor & puts Lois & Martha over her shoulders & takes them out the plane. She hears Lois murmuring slightly & then takes them inside to the Fortress._

Fortress Of Solitude 

_Settling them down on the floor Kara/Supergirl looks at them. Bending down she tries to wake them up._

Kara/Supergirl: Lois? Aunt Martha?

_Feeling how cold they are Kara/Supergirl stands & backs away a sec then blows a beam of heat vision on them enough to warm them up but not fry them. Feeling this Martha slowly wakens up. _

Jor-El: Kara you must go to Metropolis & stop the destruction Zod has done there.

Kara/Supergirl: Whaddya mean?

Jor-El The whole city is in chaos after Brianiac released the virus. They need helping.

Kara/Supergirl: But what about them?

_She looks down at Lois & Martha._

Jor-El: I will deal with them you just concentrate on the people in Metropolis. But hurry the situations getting worse.

Kara/Supergirl: Yes Uncle Jor-El.

_Turning round she launches herself in the air & flies fast down the globe to Metropolis. Coming around Martha looks up at the crystalline surrounding's she & Lois are in. Seeing Lois unconscious on the floor Martha bends & tries to wake her up. _

Martha: Lois, wake up. Lois?

Jor-El: Martha Kent.

_Hearing his voice Martha looks up._

Martha: Jor-El. This is the Fortress Clark told me about. Why did you bring us here? Why did you crash our plane?

Jor-El: You were taken as pawns by the Brain Interactive Construct, the being you know as Milton Fine.

Martha: Clark?

Jor-El: I gave him a dagger to kill the vessel of Zod. Instead, he chose to use it against Fine.

Martha: Where is he? Where...where is Clark?

Jor-El: The dagger is part of this Fortress. Plunging it into Fine destroyed the copy of him but also damaged this structure and released Zod.

Martha: What happened to my son, Jor-El?

Jor-El: Banished forever by Zod.

Martha: Bring him back. You have to bring him home.

Jor-El: Not within my power. His destiny's now his own.

Martha: I've lost my husband & now my son because of your games!

Jor-El: We have both lost much, Martha Kent. But you must put aside your anguish if you wish to save your world & help Kara stop Zod.

_Hearing Kara's here Martha appears shocked._

Martha: (Shocked) Kara's here?

Jor-El: Yes she pulled you & Lois outta the plane & brought you both here & warmed you up but is now on her way to Metropolis to stop the destruction Brainiac created there.

Martha: How can I help?

Jor-El: Kal-El's mission must be completed. Retrieve the dagger & kill Zod's vessel -- Lex Luthor.

Martha: You want me to murder Lex?

Jor-El: Zod has taken over his body & given him all the powers of a true Kryptonian.

Martha: Can't Kara stop him?

Jor-El: Zod's more powerful then she is & can't do without Kal-El. You must do it.

Martha: How?

Jor-El: You must find a way or all is lost.

Martha: What about Lois?

Jor-El: I will look after her.

Martha: All right. Send me back.

Jor-El: Everything you've done for Kal-El -- you have my deepest gratitude. I couldn't have wished for a brighter light to guide my son. Farewell, Martha Kent.

_A bright light shines upon her transporting her back to Lex/Zod's location._

Metropolis City Thursday

_Indicant shouting's heard around the city as people are fighting each other & looting buildings. Chloe & Lionel are fighting of some people who hold on to them. _

Chloe: No! No! Mr. Luthor!

_A man grabbing Chloe away from Lionel fights fruiter less. _

Chloe: Get of me. Mr Luthor!

_Lionel himself has trouble trying to get 2 thugs who're on him. Suddenly in a flash a red & blue blur runs past them & knocks the people holding Chloe & Lionel away. Not believing what's happened Chloe goes over to Lionel._

Chloe: Mr Luthor?

_A security guard comes up to him._

Security Guard: Mr. Luthor, we need to get you off the street. Your son's already inside.

Lionel: Lex is... no!

Security Guard: Go. I'll get her.

_Lionel does what he sees & he races into the Luthorcop building. On top of the Daily Planet building Lex/Zod & Lana are there._

Daily Planet

Lana: The city's tearing itself apart. All those people, we have to help them.

Lex/Zod: Help them?

Lana: With the powers Fine gave you, you could end the riots. You could save everyone, Lex.

Lex/Zod: Lex Luthor is dead. My name is Zod.

Metropolis City 

_A limousine reading "Queen 1" on the front & back of the car is driving through the streets. Coming up to band of people fighting the car stops. _

Limo Driver: Hold on Mr. Queen.

_Seeing the limo behind a strong guy picking up & plasma TV throws it at the car. The limo driver reacting defensively put his hands out in front of him._

Limo Driver: Watch out Mr. Queen

_Thinking there goanna die the limo driver doesn't notice a red blue blur stopping right in front them & knocking out the person who threw the TV & catching the object before it hits the car windscreen. Looking up both he & Oliver can't believe the sight of the blonde haired woman dressed in a red cape with a yellow S symbol imprinted on the back holding the TV with her bare hands settling it down the floor to the side of limo. Oliver catching a sight of her quickly gets out as she speeds of again in the distance. _

Limo Driver: Are you alright sir?

Oliver: Yes I'm fine.

_He just stares into the distance of the way the mystery woman just went to._

Lionel's Office

_Chloe & Lionel are there._

Chloe: I can't believe we made it outta there who was that red blue blur it looked familiar?

Lionel: I'm not sure but whoever it, was, was Kryptonian.

_Realizing after a while who Chloe answers._

Chloe: Kara it must've been her.

Lionel: Kara?

Chloe: Clark's biological cousin she must be here to help. Maybe she can stop Zod.

Lionel: No Zod's more powerful than any Kryptonian ever. It'll take more than her to stop him.

_Walking in the room a little, more Chloe talks again. _

Chloe: That was him, wasn't it? That was Zod. Clark mustn't have been able to get to Lex in time to... to... stop him.

Lionel: Zod has taken over Lex.

Chloe: Clark. You don't think Zod actually...

Lionel: It's the dagger. The dagger that Jor-El gave to Clark -- it might still be there at the farm. We can use that to stop Zod.

Chloe: You mean kill him? Kill Lex? I'll make my way to the Daily Planet & see if I can learn anything else about this Kryptonian virus that's shutting everything down. I mean maybe if I can match those symbols to the ones that you were scribbling...

Lionel: That won't help us. We... we need Clark to decipher them.

Chloe: But you're Jor-El's Oracle. I mean, don't you have access to some sort of Kryptonian/English dictionary?

Lionel: The connection that I felt with Jor-El and the Fortress... it's gone. I can't feel his presence anymore. But if we can get to that dagger, we can stop Zod. We can stop all of this.

Chloe: I can't make it back to Smallville with my leg like this!

Lionel: Here. You take care, Miss Sullivan.

Chloe: You too, Mr. Luthor.

_She sighs out aloud._

Chloe: Clark... wherever you are, I could really use your help right now.

Raya's Sanctuary 

Raya: Where are you from?! Where?!

Clark: I was born on Krypton. I was raised on Earth.

Raya: Earth? Kal-El?

Clark: How do you know my Kryptonian name?

Raya: I knew your father.

Abandoned Warehouse

Lana: Let go! Where are you taking me?

Lex/Zod: Zod doesn't take orders, he gives them.

Lana: What's Zod? What are you talking about? Oh, God. You're one of those things from that ship.

Lex/Zod: Aethyr & Nam-Ek? Mere foot soldiers here at my command.

Lana: Whatever is happening,it's not you. It's the ship. It's Fine controlling you. You have to fight it, Lex.

Lex/Zod: I already told you, Lex is gone.

Lana: I don't believe that.

Lex/Zod: Do you really think Zod cares what a primitive like you believes?

Lana: If Lex is really dead, then why waste your time with a primitive like me?

Lex/Zod: To bear witness to the end of the human era and the rebirth of Krypton.

Lana: Krypton?

Lex/Zod: A shining jewel in a vast, dark universe. & you have the privilege of playing a part in its resurrection.

_Lana Gasps _

Zod: There's no escaping what's about to happen.

Raya's Sanctuary 

Clark: Who are you?

Raya: Raya. Not that names matter here.

Clark: So you're a prisioner of "The Phantom Zone" to then.

_Looking at him Raya looks at him shocked._

Raya: How do you know about The Phantom Zone?

Clark: I've been before with my cousin 2 years ago.

Raya: Your cousin?

Clark: Kara Zor-El of Argo city.

Raya: Argo City that survived?

Clark: You know about it?

Raya: Jor-El told me when Krypton was dieing that a piece of the city was made outta a dome so it would travel a great distance & ensure our survival.

Clark: & he told you about The Phantom Zone?

Raya: Jor-El created this place to hold criminals from the 28 known inhabited galaxies.

Clark: Yes I know. So you're an inmate then.

_He grunts from the wound on the side of his face that Raya's cleaning up with water._

Raya: I may be trapped here, but I'm not one of the prisoners.

Clark: What, am I supposed to just trust you? I'm running a little low on that lately.

Raya: Good. In the Zone, trust can get you killed... or worse. The most vicious offenders are condemned for eternity their corporeal bodies destroyed their, essence haunting the wasteland.

Clark: The Phantoms, like the ones that attacked me.

Raya: The crystal your father gave me is the only thing they fear.

Clark: How did you know Jor-El?

Raya: I was one of his assistants.

Clark: When you were 5?

Raya: Time is meaningless here. I wanted to stay with Jor-El in the final hours. But he wouldn't hear of it. He thought I'd have a better chance in the Phantom Zone.

Clark: Why didn't he & my mother come with you?

Raya: Because he wouldn't stop trying to save Krypton, & your mother wouldn't leave his side. This is all I have left of your father. Every day, he still saves my life.

Clark: I have to go. I...have to stop Zod.

Raya: Zod?

Clark: He's on Earth because of me. Raya, do you know where the void is?

Raya: Void?

Clark: When my cousin & I came here her mentor Zoltar showed us a void a cliff in which we climbed outta & escaped here.

Raya: So that was you then.

Clark: What was?

Raya: The two people that escaped the zone. The story was legend afterwards for people who could escape the zone. But the portal closed after you left.

Clark: (Shocked) What?

Raya: It was a one time door which could only be used once.

Clark: Great how am I supposed to get out now?

Raya: You can't Zod's a soldier. He will kill you.

Clark: If there was a way for you to save everyone you loved, wouldn't you risk dying?

Raya: You truly are your father's son.

Newsroom

_Fire crackles outside in the streets & there's more shouting heard as glass shatters about the building. Chloe crutching behind a desk hears the floor boards __creaking __& __foot steps approaching. Coming out from behind she aims the gun Lionel gave her at the person._

Jimmy: Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa! Don't shoot! Okay? I work here. You don't have -- Chloe? Hey.

_He chuckles._

Jimmy: This isn't 'cause I didn't call you back, is it?

Chloe: Jimmy Olsen.

Lex's Mansion Study

Lana: How did you know to come here? This 's Lex's home. If there wasn't some part of him still alive inside you, how did you remember this place?

Lex/Zod: You had feelings for this human.

Lana: Yes.

Lex/Zod: His feelings for you were also strong. They left an unpleasant taste when I consumed his essence. This virus crippling your technology can only be stopped at the original point of infection. It's the only reason I'm here.

_He gets rid of the virus on the computer._

Lana: You got rid of the virus.

Lex/Zod: I needed to acquire information.

Lana: The power.

Lex/Zod: It would take days for your people to restore it... if they had that much time.

Lana: The Pentagon?

Lex/Zod: There's something there I need.

Lana: What're you going to do?

Lex/Zod: Finish what I've started. The black ship would have sent the pulse around the world, reshaping its crust.

Lana: Into what?

Lex/Zod: My home.

Lana: The planet you were talking about -- Krypton.

Lex/Zod: Only this time it will be perfect -- the start of an empire, ruled by the bloodline of Zod.

Lana: I thought you needed the black ship.

Lex/Zod: (Sighs) Its hard drive can still initiate the pulse, but I need access to your military satellites to broadcast it.

Lana: I'm not gonna let you do this.

Lex/Zod: There's nothing to be afraid of. The fate of your race will not be yours if you give me what I want.

Lana: What?

Lex/Zod: An heir.

Lana: Aaaaaah!

Lex/Zod: We'll discuss this further when I return from your Pentagon.

_Lana whimpers, grunts & creaks. _

Lana: Aah! Aah!

_Then, pants._

Phantom Zone

Clark: Why haven't you used the gateway yourself?

Raya: Because It won't open for anyone except the House of El. Your father kept it a secret, a back door in case anyone tried to imprison his family here.

Clark: Why would he have to worry about that?

Raya: Jor-El was a great man, & like all great men, there were those that wished him ill. Aah!

Nam-Ek: Kal-El.

Raya: Nam-Ek! Wait! Don't kill him.

Nam-Ek: Why should I spare his life -- the one who sent me here?

Raya: He can open the gateway. I was bringing him to you. He can free us all.

Kent barn

Lionel: Martha. Martha. (Panting) You're all right.

Martha: Your son... Lex --

Lionel: I know, I know. I know what I have to do. I...

Lana: where's Clark?

Martha: Lana. I don't know where Clark is.

Lana: I heard him talking to Chloe about killing Lex. I didn't understand what was happening.

Lionel: Lana, where's Lex? We have to find him.

Lana: It's too late. The things he can do now --I don't think there's anyone on Earth who can stop him.

Martha: There might be. I have to kill him with this.

Lana: You would never get close enough to even use that. But I can. A lot of people are going to die if you don't let me do this. It's the only way.

Luthor Mansion Study

_Time lapse later Lana's back there with Lex/Zod._

Lana: That's all it takes to end the world?

Lex/Zod: & begin a new one. You freed yourself but didn't run. Why?

Lana: I realized there was nothing to run to. Sometimes... to survive, you have to give up the things that you care about... and just give into your fate.

Lex/Zod: You would give me an heir, willingly?

Lana: The first of many.

Lex/Zod: Perhaps I've underestimated the females of your species.

Lana: Maybe you just underestimated me.

_She holds out the knife but Lex/Zod grabs it of her._

Lex/Zod: You shouldn't play with things you don't understand. Did you really think you could make a difference? Nothing can change the fate of your world.

Newsroom

_Jimmy's talking to Chloe._

Jimmy: So, I was down in the basement, scanning archive photos into the database, when everything went screwy. First official day at the Daily Planet, & the world decides to end.

Chloe: I can't believe you actually work here.

_They hear some rumbling & pulsing. _

Jimmy: What is that?!

Chloe: Jimmy!

Jimmy: Since when are there Earthquakes in Metropolis?

Gateway

_Nam-EK, Raya & Clark are at the gateway. _

Nam-Ek: The others will be here soon. Open the gateway.

Raya: He doesn't know how. But I do. Give me the knife.

Clark: Aah!

Raya: His blood, the blood of the House of El -- it's the key to open the gateway.

Clark: I trusted you.

Nam-Ek: Trust is for the weak.

Raya: You're right it is.

_She kicks Nam-Ek out the way & then starts fighting the others._

Girl: Nam-Ek!

Raya: The gateway! Go Kal-El!

_One of the phantoms stabs her with a knife._

Raya: Aah!

_Clark turning round sees this._

Clark: Raya!

_Turning back he quickly runs through the portal whilst the others follow him._

Chandler's Field

_A massive ball of light springs out from the sky breaking, apart with other little lights going elsewhere. The one coming down toward Earth crashes on the ground. Someone steps outta the crater revealing Clark._

Kent Barn

_Supergirl speeds it inside & stops in front of Martha. _

Supergirl: Aunt Martha.

_Turning round seeing her Martha hugs Supergirl._

Martha: Oh Kara.

Supergirl: Thank god you're okay Aunt Martha.

Martha: No thank you for saving me & Lois.

Supergirl: That's okay. Aunt Martha, do you know where Zod is?

_Martha shakes her head._

Martha: No. Last I heard at Lex's mansion.

_Suddenly they hear an almighty bang. _

Martha: Aah! What's happening?!

_Feeling a gust of wind they turn round seeing Clark standing there. _

Supergirl: (Happy) Clark.

_Running up to him she hugs him. Not believing it's her Clark hugs her to._

Clark: Kara. What're you doing here?

Supergirl: Helping out in your absence. How did you get outta "The Phantom Zone"?

Clark: How did you know I was there?

Supergirl: Uncle Jor-El told me.

Clark: There was a back out Jor-El created.

Supergirl: Really? Zoltar mustn't have known about it when we were there last.

Clark: Where's Zod?

Martha: We don't know.

Supergirl: If we put our hearing together we could.

_Doing that the 2 Kryptonian's hear Zod at the Luthor Mansion & speed of after him._

Luthor Mansion Study

_Lex/Zod's still holding Lana._

Lex/Zod: You could've been by my side as Krypton is reborn. Now you'll die with all the rest.

_He shoves her again a desk which knocks her out. Feeling something behind him he turns & sees Clark & Supergirl standing there._

Clark: Let her go! Kara check on her.

_Supergirl does so by x-raying Lana._

Supergirl: She's alright just unconscious.

Lex/Zod: Kal-El.

Lex/Zod: NO!

_Grabbing him Lex/Zod flies them both out one of the room's windows. Supergirl shouts behind them._

Supergirl: CLARK!

_Seeing Lana on the floor knowing she must help her but also knowing Clark needs help to Supergirl makes the choice of picking Lana up & flying her outside to Smallville Medical Centre. _

Smallville Forest

_Hurtling through some trees ever onward the adversaries pass out onto Chandler's field._

Chandler's Field

Lex/Zod: I don't know how you escaped the Zone, but you were safer where you were. Did you really think you could win, Kal-El? You're an idealistic fool, just like your father. So easily beaten how disappointing.

Clark: I won't let you destroy Earth, like you did Krypton.

Zod: Jor-El couldn't stop me, & neither will his son.

Clark: Then I'll die trying.

Zod: But you won't be the only one. These humans you care so much about & everyone you love I'll kill them unless you swear your allegiance to me, No kneel before Zod. Kneel.

_Clark does so & outstretches his right hand which Lex/Zod takes & starts regretting as he feels a sharp pain coercing through him. _

Clark: (Grunting) My father sends his regards.

Zod: Jor-El. Aah!

Smallville Medical Centre Next Day

Lois: Hey, Smallville.

Clark: Hey, how are you feeling?

Lois: [_ Chuckles _] Bad enough to know I'm still alive. Guess I have your whoever saved me & Martha to thank for that. You know, honestly... I don't even remember the plane going down. The cabin lost pressure & I was gasping for breath & then someone pulled me & Martha out & took us to this palace of ice. It was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. I feel this warm glow awash me & I knew everything was gonna be okay.

_Clark smiles a little hearing what his cousin did up at the Fortress but then frowns a little at the news Lois knows about the place._

Clark: Lois, you were, uh, hurt pretty badly. Maybe you were hallucinating.

Lois: No. It was real. I think I died & went to heaven.

Clark: Then I'm glad you're back.

Corridor

_Lana walking down it sees Lex. Running up to him they hug each other._

Lex: Lana! Are you all right? What happened?

Lana: Last I remember I was in the mansion then everything went black & I woke up here with Supergirl beside me.

_Lex hearing this appears a little Surprised._

Lex: (Surprised) Supergirl was here?

Lana: Yes she must've seen me at the mansion & brought me here. You don't remember?

Lex: I was in the field with you & everything went white. Next thing I know, I woke up here. Is that why you're afraid of me? Is all this because of me?

Lana: Lex, you weren't yourself. The things you did -- it wasn't your fault. I tried to stop it. Lex, I almost killed you.

Lex: Lana... hey. I would have done the same thing. Look, I can never make up for what happened. All I can do is move forward and try to rebuild everything I've damaged.

Lana: That might not be easy.

Lex: Well, nothing worth it ever is.

Newsroom

_Chloe seeing Clark walk down the stairs into the room goes over & hugs him._

Chloe: Clark. Oh my God. I thought were dead.

Clark: Hi. Um...so did I... for a while there.

Chloe: What happened? Where did you go?

Clark: A place I never want to go again. Are you okay?

Chloe: Yeah. Everything's great now that you're here.

_She sighs._

Clark: Um... Chloe... before I left... there was this moment that we, um...

Chloe: You mean when I laid one on you? Don't worry, Clark. It was the end of the world. It's not like I'm expecting us to hook up.

Clark: Um... yeah, me -- me neither.

_Just Jimmy appears._

Jimmy: Hey, bright eyes.

Chloe: Hey.

Jimmy: Oh, bad time?

Chloe: No, uh... I was just talking to a friend.

Jimmy: Whoa. (Laughing) Grow 'em big in Kansas, don't they?

Chloe: I'm sorry. Jimmy Olsen, this's Clark Kent.

Jimmy: Actually, it's, uh... James Olsen.

Chloe: Really? Since when?

Jimmy: Since... now-ish.

_He laughs. So does Chloe._

Jimmy: You want to grab some dinner at the vending machine?

Chloe: Love to...James. Uh, Clark, are you hungry?

Clark: Me? No. I'm -- I'm okay. You guys go ahead.

Jimmy: Catch ya later, C.K.

Kent Farm

Martha: Clark! How are Lois & Chloe?

Clark: Fine. Both are gonna be fine.

_Supergirl now Kara again talks._

Kara: That's good. Aunt Martha told Lex's dad's connection to Uncle Jor-El's gone.

Clark: Along with any influence he had over him.

Martha: Maybe we're all better off without Jor-El in our lives. Anyway how's the rest of the stuff?

Kara: Well me & Clark went to the Fortress & took Raya's crystal there for safe keeping.

Clark: & I tried to talk to Jor-El, but he wouldn't -- he wouldn't answer. The Fortress is dead. Everything's changing. Dad's gone. I can't talk to Lex. Lana's... I don't know where to go from here.

Martha: I didn't either when I was your age. Just follow your heart & you'll always do the right thing.

Clark: Maybe some Kryptonians believed the same thing. Jor-El sacrificed himself trying to save Krypton. Raya died saving me.

Kara: Every world needs its heroes, Clark. They inspire us to be better than we are. & they protect us from the darkness that's just around the corner.

Clark: I guess your right Cuz. Hey are you going now?

_He looks at her with a little disappointed look encase she is. Kara smiling shakes her head._

Kara (Shaking her head) Nope I have to stay around & help out with the aftermath. I'll go after that.

Clark: (Smiling) Okay then. That'll be nice.

Queen Towers

_In his newly rented apartment Oliver Queen's drawing a picture from memory on a piece of paper of the mystery girl who saved him the day before. His computer besides him bleeps alerting him of some satellite images Queen Industries were able to take of the events transpired yesterday. He study's them as a Queen Industries employee comes up through the elevator & goes over to him._

Queen Industries Employee: You wanted me sir?

Oliver: Yes Pablo. I want you to take this picture & find out everything you can about this woman.

_He gives Pablo the picture of Supergirl. Pablo not believing what's been drawn speaks._

Pablo: Sir?

Oliver: Just do it.

Pablo: Yes sir.

_Turning around Pablo goes into the elevator & leaves the room. Oliver looks on at the satellite images & curiously thinks about what's happened._

Lionel's Office

_Lionel's frantically scribbling Kryptonian symbols, apparently from memory. He makes a final symbol, considers, then writes 'Power' beneath it, apparently having deciphered it._

Luthor Mansion Study

_Lex's sitting at his desk. He picks up the damaged piece that Zod used to control Lex's computer, now broken nearly in half, and examines it carefully. _

Argentinean Waterfall 

_Overlooking a spectacular waterfall we hear & then see the spectral image of a Phantom, released from the Phantom Zone which Clark escaped from. It moves quickly & silently, moving towards the camera, ending the episode._

The End


End file.
